


¿Bailamos?

by Eslian, Lubamoon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Baile, Bruja de Dathomir, Enlaces de la Fuerza, F/M, Fiesta de disfraces, Mención de guerra, no soy buena con las etiquetas, primer beso
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27293008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eslian/pseuds/Eslian, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lubamoon/pseuds/Lubamoon
Summary: Como homenaje a una de las celebraciones del desaparecido planeta Alderaan, la Resistencia organiza una peculiar fiesta de disfraces. Rey se prepara para participar sin saber que recibirá una extraña sorpresa.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6
Collections: Reylo Noche de Brujas 2020





	¿Bailamos?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lubamoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lubamoon/gifts).



> Estoy súper emocionada por participar en este maravilloso evento. Agradezco a todas mis amigas del grupo de Reylo Fanfickers y de nuestro Discord por su incondicional apoyo, en especial a mi querida Lubamoon sin cuya ayuda jamás hubiera logrado el disfraz de Rey. Gracias de todo corazón y ojalá les guste esta historia.
> 
> Créditos a los autores de las imagenes.

El enlace se activó como de costumbre, sin previo aviso, mientras Kylo trataba de conciliar el sueño, tras otro aburrido día lleno de reuniones que parecían no tener fin. Se levantó de la cama preparándose mentalmente para la letanía de siempre: "eres un monstruo, serpiente asesina, ponte algo de ropa" o cualquier insulto que a ella se le ocurriera. Pero el otro extremo estaba más silencioso de lo habitual, Rey ni siquiera se había volteado a enfrentarlo, su atención estaba en algo que sostenía en las manos. Kylo se acercó sutilmente y miró sobre su hombro.

— ¿Las Brujas de Dathomir?

— ¡Maldita sea! —Rey casi deja caer el datapad que leía al escuchar su voz y se levantó del borde de la cama donde estaba sentada, evidentemente molesta —¡¿Acaso no sabes avisar?!

—Oh, disculpa si interrumpí tan interesante lectura, para la próxima te notificaré que la Fuerza nos va a enlazar, ¿te parece bien?

—Eres un imbécil —susurró Rey por lo bajo y Kylo esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Primero serpiente, luego monstruo, creo que imbécil es un poco cariñoso. ¿Te estas quedando sin insultos?

Rey sintió su rostro arder desde la parte de"cariñoso", él estaba muy cerca, demasiado cerca, tanto que podía casi sentir su aroma y aquella sonrisa no estaba ayudando nada. "¿Por qué tiene que ser tan dolorosamente atractivo". Furiosa consigo misma lo señaló con el dedo índice.

—¡Fuera de aquí, Ren! —él tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa ante su naricita arrugada.

—Ah, ya no soy Ben, ahora soy Ren —comentó él divertido y ella resopló molesta.

—Has lo que quieras —concluyó y volvió a su posición anterior tomando el datapad para continuar leyendo. Él se estacionó a su lado, como estaca, mirando la pantalla. —¿No te han dicho que es de mal gusto cotillear?

—¿De verdad? Cuanto lo siento —fingió él —Mis padres obviaron unos cuantos detalles en mi educación, deberás perdonarlos. Además, no es como si tuviera algo más que hacer hasta que la Fuerza nos separe.

Rey puso los ojos en blanco y continuó leyendo el artículo sobre la apariencia y costumbre de las brujas de Dathomir.

—¿Qué tanto lees de ellas, piensas exiliarte? Porque si es así puedes venir conmigo y gobernar la...

—¡Ben, por kriff bendito, no de nuevo!

Él suspiró sentándose a su lado y el colchón se hundió bajo su peso. Rey sintió su corazón saltar varios latidos ante su proximidad. Su olor, se volvería loca solo por su olor.

—¡Ya entiendo! —dijo él al fijarse en la fecha del datapad —Te estas preparando para la fiesta de disfraces de Alderaan.

—¿Cómo sabes que...? —exclamó Rey volviéndose hacia él y Ben enarcó una ceja —Claro que lo sabes, tu madre...

—Ella la celebraba todos los años para esta fecha, igual que lo hacían en su planeta antes de... bueno, ya sabes —comenzó a decir él y Rey se sorprendió que estuviera hablando de su infancia...sonriendo —la última vez me disfrace de wookie, parecía el hijo de Chewie, mi padre reía como...

Ben volvió a adoptar su expresión seria al percatarse de la mirada de Rey. Nunca hablaba de su pasado, menos con ella, lo de Han estaba reciente aún.

—En fin, suerte con tu disfraz.

—Todavía no está decidido... quizás me disfrace de wookie —él la miró con expresión curiosa. ¿Acaso estaba bromeando, eso era una sonrisa?

—¿Tienes pareja para el baile? —preguntó rompiendo el extraño silencio y los ojos de Rey se abrieron aterrorizados.

—¡¿Baile... que baile?!

—Rey, ¿qué fue lo que entendiste por "fiesta de disfraces"? —le dijo Ben divertido —Es un baile.

Rey tragó en seco. Tenía muchas habilidades, podía desarmar cualquier nave en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, podía pilotar lo que fuera, era capaz de luchar cuerpo a cuerpo con el mismísimo Lider Supremo y vencerlo... pero bailar, eso era otro tema. No es que no supiera, en algunas ocasiones había visto gente bailando en el puerto de Niima y también en la Resistencia, pero a ella no se le daba, sentía que tenía dos pies izquierdos.

—Entonces...¿no tienes pareja?

—¡No es tu problema! —le molestaba haber quedado en ridículo frente a él, Ben continuaba riendo y eso la sacaba de sus casillas.

—No te preocupes, eso tiene arreglo —algo en la pantalla del datapad captó su atención —De hecho creo que ya tienes pareja.

—¿A que te refieres, que pareja?

—Es una sorpresa —contestó él apartando la mirada de la pantalla y clavando sus ojos en los de ella.

Rey no podía apartar la vista, era como un trance del que no lograba escapar, sus ojos oscuros y brillantes tenían ese efecto. Podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo a su lado, era reconfortante, y su olor llenaba sus sentidos. ¿Cómo sería enredar sus dedos en aquel cabello azabache, o tal vez hacer algo con esos labios tan voluptuosos?

—Puedes peinarme si quieres —comentó él inocentemente y Rey deseó que la tierra bajo sus pies se la tragara, él la había escuchado por el bendito enlace —O cualquier otra cosa que desees...

Estaba a punto de "acariciarlo" con una merecida bofetada que borrara aquella estúpida sonrisa de su bonito rostro, cuando el enlace se rompió y volvió a estar sola en la habitación. Respiró profundo. ¿A que se había referido él con lo de sorpresa?

*

Estaba segura de haber preparado bien su disfraz. Rose le había trenzado el cabello como solían hacer las brujas y había ayudado con las pinturas y símbolos sobre las partes expuestas de su cuerpo. Unas bandas de tela oscura cubrían su busto y sus antebrazos, dejando el abdomen desnudo hasta la pelvis, cubierta por otra banda similar que caía sobre los pantalones ajustados, las botas altas fue idea de Rose. De sus hombros colgaba una larga capa, también oscura, que ondeaba con un suave rumor ante cualquier movimiento. En conjunto, lucía enigmática y peligrosa.

No estaba muy entusiasmada por aquella fiesta pero no podía negarse a ir solo por no saber bailar bien, todos estaban tan felices, en especial la General Leia. Todo no podía ser la guerra, al menos un día podían tratar de divertirse.

A pesar de las bromas de Ben logró conseguir "pareja" para el dichoso baile, aunque cuando lo vio deseó no haber aceptado su propuesta.

—¿Es una broma Poe?

El mejor piloto de la resistencia, Poe Dameron, había escogido un disfraz peculiar y se presentaba ante ella completamente vestido de negro, capa incluida, y el rostro cubierto por una capucha, escoltado por un Stormtrooper.

—Dejame adivinar, ¿eres Ren?

—En realidad soy un Sith, pero ahora que lo mencionas me parezco bastante al tipo -dijo Poe con una de sus sonrisas seductoras y Rey puso los ojos en blanco.

—Te falta estatura —comentó sarcástica —y no sonrias tanto, él nunca lo hace. Bonito disfraz Finn.

—Soy FN-2187 —contestó el otro chico, a través de la voz modulada del casco.

—Lo que tú digas. Sólo falta que alguien se vista como el general Hux y tendremos a toda la Primera Orden —resopló Rey — ¿Nos vamos ya?

Poe le ofreció el brazo y Rey tuvo que sonreír, en su interior sentía como si estuviera aceptando el brazo de Ben.

—Eres la bruja de Dathomir más linda que he visto —la admiró Poe.

—Viniendo del Líder Supremo debe ser un elogio.

Poe asintió mientras caminaban juntos al sitio donde tendría lugar la fiesta, tenía que admitir que la joven Jedi estaba seriamente obsesionada con aquel tipo.

*

La fiesta de Alderaan era un evento anual que se celebraba en las principales ciudades del desaparecido planeta y tenía una característica peculiar: estaba dedicada al "miedo". En un principio, se realizaban rituales de tipo religioso, sobre todo en los lugares más apartados, para invocar espíritus y agasajar a los antiguos dioses que protegían las tierras a cambio de buen clima y excelentes cosechas. Con el paso del tiempo la celebración pasó a tener un carácter más festivo y relajado.

Durante toda una semana las personas adornaban sus hogares con motivos espeluznantes pero graciosos, basados en las innumerables historias de monstruos, fantasmas y brujas que se contaban desde tiempos remotos. El último día era el más esperado pues se celebraba un gran baile de disfraces por todas partes.

Leia recordaba con cariño aquellas fiestas de su infancia. Nunca creyó en historias de miedo pero la emoción general del evento era contagiosa. El baile de disfraces era su preferido, el momento ideal para dejar de ser la Princesa Leia Organa y fingir ser quien quisiera, desde un fantasma enfadado de la Fuerza hasta un peludo ewok.

Las familias sobrevivientes a la destrucción de Alderaan mantuvieron viva la tradición en homenaje a su perdido hogar. Leia recordaba con cariño todas las veces que la celebró junto a Ben, Han y Chewbacca, incluso Luke había asistido en algunas ocasiones, aunque se rehusaba a disfrazarse de otra cosa que no fuera Jedi. Ben adoraba la pequeña fiesta familiar y cada año preparaba un disfraz diferente.

La idea de recrear aquel evento allí, en medio de la guerra, al principio le pareció fuera de lugar, pero al notar la emoción en los ojos de todos no tuvo otra opción que aceptar. Aquellas personas ponían sus vidas en peligro todos los días por la causa, merecían al menos unas horas de distracción y debía confesar que ella también.

Así que allí estaba, en medio de una animada fiesta amenizada por una simpática banda de ewoks y rodeada por los integrantes de la Resistencia disfrazados como los seres más diversos de la galaxia. Geonosianos con sus característicos tentáculos conversaban animadamente con algunos resistentes Gen'Dai. En la pista de baile se mezclaban desde Wookies peludos hasta fantasmas de la Fuerza. Algún que otro caballero Jedi hacía gala de su arte en el dominio del sable de luz (de madera al menos) frente a algún altivo Guerrero Neimoidiano. Un grupo de Moradores de las Arenas bailaba al ritmo de la simpática melodía de los ewoks mientras un yuuzhan vong trataba de explicar a un droide sus tácticas de dominio de la galaxia.

Sí, no era precisamente como la fiesta de Alderaan pero al menos los disfraces y la música animaban a la gente y la hacía olvidar, por un rato, los horrores de la guerra.

El trio de recién llegados que se acercaban captó su atención: una bruja de Dathomir del brazo de un Sith, escoltados por un Stoormtroper.

—Precioso disfraz de princesa, General —la alagó Poe al llegar a su lado.

—Soy una princesa, Dameron —respondió Leia fingiendo seriedad y añadió —No sabía que sentías inclinación por el Lado Oscuro.

Poe comenzó a inventar una disculpa cuando Rey lo interrumpió.

—Trató de vestirse como Ren.

—¡No! —saltó Poe — Soy un Sith.

—¿Ren? —Leia lo miró enarcando una ceja —Le falta altura.

—Se lo dije — continuó Rey.

—No, no, no señora. Soy un Sith.

—Y porte, le falta porte —añadió Leia.

—El cabello, más crespo y largo —aseguró Rey bajando la capucha que le cubría a Poe la cabeza, él puso los ojos en blanco.

—Quizás hacer alguna rabieta —el rostro de Leia se suavizó en una sonrisa.

—¿Gritar un poco? —dijo Rey y Leia asintió pensativa.

"Vaya que lo conocen " pensó Poe alternando la vista entre ambas mujeres, era como si estuvieran hablando de alguien especial y no del insoportable Líder Supremo. Estaban comenzando a molestarlo.

—¡Señoras, con el debido respeto, soy un Sith, no Kylo Ren!

Leia y Rey lo miraron divertidas. Era tan fácil enfadar a Poe, más si lo comparaban con Ben.

— Lo que tu digas Dameron —concluyó Leia sonriendo y Poe suspiró aliviado.

—¿Me concedería un baile? — Dameron le tendió la mano a Leia.

—Oh gracias, Lord Sith, pero no creo que tu pareja lo vea bien.

—Bailaré con Rey...

—Tu pareja es una Bruja de Dathomir — aclaró Leia —¿Conoces las costumbres de ellas?

Poe se rascó la nuca algo perdido y negó con un gesto. Leia se acercó para hablarle al oído.

—Son mujeres guerreras y los hombres son sus esclavos. —Poe tragó en seco y miró a Rey.

Leia se alejó de él sonriendo y se dirigió al Stormtrooper.

—Rose, lindo disfraz.

La chica se quitó el casco blanco con expresión sorprendida. Incluso Rey no la había reconocido.

—¿Cómo supo...? — Leia la miraba sin dejar de reír —La Fuerza.

—No. Tu colonia. Supongo que Finn es el porg gigante junto a Chewie —Rose asintió. —disfruten la fiesta chicos, la merecen. Me pregunto si habrá alguna bebida corelliana.

Leia se alejó en busca de su bebida y Rey se volvió hacia Poe.

—Así que mi esclavo.

—Que ni se te ocurra Rey...

—¿Por qué no nos buscas algo para tomar? —pidió ella —entonces consideraré bailar contigo...y tu libertad.

Rose y Rey comenzaron a reír y Poe se marchó resoplando.

*

La observaba desde un rincón del local tratando de pasar desapercibido, sus escudos bien arriba para que nadie sensible a la Fuerza pudiera detectarlo. Ella conversaba alegremente con la otra chica y tuvo que admitir que jamás la había visto reír de aquella forma, era simplemente encantadora. Aquel disfraz transformaba su apariencia por completo. Su rostro y gran parte de su cuerpo estaban cubiertos por extrañas pinturas de símbolos, lo que le daba una apariencia misteriosa y llevaba menos ropa de lo habitual. Se preguntaba si los extraños dibujos de su piel continuarían por debajo de aquellas telas, sería interesante descubrirlo y la idea lo hizo sonreír.

Avanzó con paso seguro entre la multitud, no creía que nadie lo reconociera aunque debía cuidarse de algunos de los presentes. Llevaba su habitual traje negro y la capucha le ocultaba el rostro. Parecía un Sith y no era el único, pudo distinguir al inútil de Dameron a lo lejos con vestiduras parecidas y no pudo evitar una mueca de disgusto, ni de Sith se veía bien. Se detuvo tras ella cuando la banda de ewoks comenzó a tocar algo decente.

*

Rey adoraba hacer enojar a Poe y despues de las comparaciones con Ben estaba segura que el chico estaría verde de rabia. Rose se disculpó para ir junto a Finn en el momento que comenzaba a sonar una melodia particularmente hermosa. Rey sintió que alguien la tomaba de la cintura guiandola para bailar y comenzó a protestar riendo.

—¡Poe, te dije que no voy a bailar sin mi bebida!

—Si ese imbécil se atreve a ponerte las manos encima alguna vez, lo único que podrá pilotar será una silla de ruedas.

Rey sintió que todo a su alrededor se desvanecía, la música desapareció sustituida por el sonido de su corazón desenfrenado y un estremecimiento recorrió todo su cuerpo. Aquello no era obra de la Fuerza, era algo completamente diferente y muy real. Reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte de la galaxia. Intentó soltarse de su agarre pero él lo hizo más intenso.

Poco a poco el miedo comenzaba a apoderarse de ella. Las manos de él estaban firmes en su cintura, no la dejaría ir. Su rostro estaba cubierto por la capucha pero ella no necesitaba verlo para saber que luciría su magnífica sonrisa triunfal. De algún modo había descubierto su ubicación y la de toda la Resistencia. Era el fin. Debía hacer algo, tenía que salvarlos, no podía permitir que por un descuido suyo todos sus amigos fueran masacrados. Desesperada intentó al menos gritar aunque él la matara allí mismo.

—Si haces eso las consecuencias serán desastrosas —le susurró al oído y Rey tragó en seco.

No era sólo la amenaza latente en sus palabras, era su voz, su deliciosa voz lo que causaba un sinfín de extrañas sensaciones en su cuerpo... en el momento menos oportuno. Trató de mirar a su alrededor a pesar de que la imponente figura de él abarcaba casi todo su campo visual. Buscaba los soldados, esperaba verlos llegar de un momento a otro con los blasters preparados para sentenciarlos a todos. Esperaba escuchar las alarmas sonando de repente, alertando la llegada de destructores de la Primera Orden a la órbita del planeta.

—La única alarma que sonará será la de mi paciencia si esos malditos ewoks no tocan algo decente —comentó él casi casualmente y Rey levantó de inmediato las barreras de su mente, empujándolo fuera. —No busques más soldados, sólo hay un stormtrooper aquí y es el traidor FN...

—Se llama Finn —siseó ella.

—Lo que sea.

Él la hizo girar al compás de la música para aferrarla más contra su cuerpo al terminar el movimiento. Por debajo de la capucha, Rey consiguió ver su rostro... sin máscara. Sus bonitos ojos oscuros estaban fijos en ella, sus labios entreabiertos en una sarcástica mueca...¿o era una sonrisa? Sus manos fuertes la mantenían prisionera. Podía escapar si quisiera, pero eso pondría a todos en peligro. Al menos allí, tan cerca, podría hacer algo para detenerlo, podría matarlo si fuera el caso.

—¿Serías capaz? —su voz sonó extraña, dolida, casi suplicante. Rey sintió que sus rodillas no la sostendrían por más tiempo.

—Ren, ¿dónde está tu escolta? —preguntó en un susurro y él respiró profundo.

—En Coruscant, supongo.

—¿Estas... estas sólo, sin escolta, sin destructores?

—Mmm... Creo que si. ¿Mi TIE cuenta como escolta? Ustedes tienen serios problemas de defensa, no sabes lo rápido que...

Rey reaccionó a la velocidad de la luz, se separó un poco de él y tomándolo de la mano enguantada se lo llevó a rastras a través del salón después de gruñirle una sola orden.

—Cúbrete bien el maldito rostro.

Desde la distancia, un confundido Poe Dameron veía a su pareja de baile arrastrando a otro Sith por el salón.

*

No se detuvo hasta estar completamente segura que no había nadie a su alrededor. Fue sólo entonces cuando lo enfrentó y ella misma le bajó la capucha descubriéndole el rostro. Él la miraba divertido.

—¡¿Te has vuelto loco, Ben?! —exclamó sin más —¡¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí así?!

—¿Así...?

—¡Sólo!

—Ah, ¿preferías que trajera mi escolta?

—¡Si! —Ben enarcó una ceja y Rey recapacitó —Bueno, no... no se... no con ellos pero definitivamente no sólo.

Ben se encogió de hombros como si el asunto no tuviera la menor importancia y Rey comenzó a desesperarse. Ese hombre tenía una capacidad innata para enfadarla.

—¿Sabes lo que pasaría si te descubren, si nos descubren?

—Por eso te pedí que no gritaras, porque las consecuencias serían catastróficas.

—Te matarían, Ben, o te harían prisionero para sentenciarte —continuó ella sin prestarle atención —y yo no podría hacer nada, tu madre tampoco...

—¿Eso sería tan malo para ti, que me sentenciaran a muerte o me mataran aquí mismo, a sangre fría?

Rey dejó de hablar y lo miró perpleja. ¿De veras sería tan horrible que algo así sucediera? En primer lugar, ¿por qué no daba la voz de alarma? Él estaba sólo, sería fácil derrotarlo y hacerlo prisionero dejando a la Primera Orden sin su líder. Estaban en guerra y él era el enemigo.

Pero por otra parte estaba Leia. La General no merecía pasar por algo tan terrible como ver a su hijo condenado y sentenciado a muerte, no era justo, había perdido mucho ya por culpa de la guerra; y también estaba el propio Ben Solo y su atormentada alma escondida bajo la personalidad de Kylo Ren. Rey conocía su historia, la verdadera, la que vio en su mente tras sus primeros contactos y estaba segura que aún había luz en él.

La mirada de Ben se volvía más y más intensa, hasta el punto que Rey sintió su presencia en cada rincón de su alma. Su mente aún procesaba el hecho de que realmente estuviera allí, en carne y hueso y no como resultado del enlace. ¿Cuantas veces habían estado tan cerca uno del otro? Muchas, si, pero siempre con un sable láser de por medio y enfrascados en alguna batalla. Pero tenerlo frente a frente, sin pelear, sin gritos, sin la Fuerza... era raro, y por algún motivo sólo pensaba en evitar que algo le sucediera.

Ben no podía dejar de mirarla. Desde aquella conexión cuando leyó lo que ella veía en el datapad no hacía más que pensar en la fiesta. Sabía que sería su oportunidad de verla en persona, nadie notaría su presencia si era un baile de disfraces, y que mejor disfraz que él mismo sin la máscara. Sólo quedaba la cuestión de la ubicación y aquel datapad brindó "demasiada" información. Era una locura irrumpir completamente sólo en la base de la Resistencia confiando que nadie reconociera su rostro, excepto su madre y Chewie, pero el riesgo valía la pena.

Así que allí estaba, en un rincón apartado, mientras la culpable de su absurda actuación imaginaba mil escenarios y planes para sacarlo vivo de aquél lugar. Sus defensas estaban tan bajas que aunque él no quisiera podía ver todo en su mente. Se preocupaba... ¿por él? Ben sonrió ante un particular pensamiento que vio en la mente de Rey y ella reaccionó al instante.

—¡¿Qué haces?! —exclamó ella sonrojándose —¡Sal de mi cabeza!

—No sabía que me veias de ese modo.

Rey trató de alejarse de él. ¿Por qué había dejado salir ese estúpido recuerdo? Se sentía tan avergonzada del que fue su primer pensamiento al ver su rostro sin máscara aquél día, a bordo de la Starkiller Base. Estaba frente a un asesino despiadado y sólo se le ocurrió pensar que era el chico más atractivo que había visto en su vida.

Ben dio un paso al frente y acortó la distancia que ella había puesto entre ambos. Con cierta duda y extrema ternura, acarició los dibujos de la piel del brazo derecho de Rey observándolos detenidamente, no podía mirarla a los ojos.

—No tenía idea que me veías así.

Su voz profunda provocó que el cuerpo de Rey se estremeciera. Estaba cerca, muy cerca. Podía sentir su calor, su olor, y el suave contacto de sus dedos recorriendo la desnuda piel de su brazo provocaban reacciones cada vez más intensas...y ardientes.

—Eres la brujita de Dathomir más hermosa que he visto —continuó él y la miró entonces —Y yo estaría encantado de ser tu esclavo.

Sus ojos eran su ruina, Rey lo sabía, sus ojos y aquella declaración tan extraña, tan diferente a todas las anteriores que él le había hecho. Rey recurrió a los mantras Jedi para evitar abalanzarse sobre su boca.

"No existe la emoción, existe la paz"

Una de sus manos rodeó su cintura y la aproximó a su cuerpo hasta que Rey pudo sentir su respiración agitada. Se inclinó un poco y sus labios rozaron la mejilla de ella, el olor de su cabello invadió su mundo.

—¿Quieres que sea tu esclavo, Rey? — le susurró al oído.

"No existe la pasión, existe la serenidad" —continuó recitando ella mentalmente.

Ben podía escucharla aferrándose a los mantras, pero también sentía la tormenta de sensaciones que sus palabras estaban ocasionando en ella, como su corazón latía desenfrenado y su respiración se hacía cada vez más superficial y caliente. Y no podía negarlo, su propio cuerpo estaba reaccionando de una forma extraña, no pensaba con claridad, no le importaban las consecuencias, sólo quería sentir el sabor de ella.

Su mano libre rodeó el cuello de Rey y sus dedos acariciaron su nuca.

"No existe el caos" —pensó Rey cerrando los ojos.

"Existes tú" —proyectó él en su mente y sus labios se tocaron.

*

Fue como la explosión de una supernova, la Fuerza vibró intensa alrededor de los dos, abriendo el más potente de los enlaces. Nada quedó oculto, cada pensamiento, cada recuerdo, cada intuición. Ben la mantenía aferrada por la cintura y la nuca mientras sus labios recorrían suavemente su rostro, pasando de sus labios a la línea de su mandíbula, sus párpados, su adorable nariz, hasta terminar nuevamente en su boca. Sabía que ella jamás había besado a alguien antes, él tampoco era un experto, pero no quería asustarla y aunque su cuerpo exigía más, se contenía.

Rey no supo bien en que punto sus manos se aferraron tan fuerte a él, desordenando su cabello, clavando sus uñas en sus fuertes brazos y su espalda, provocándole un gruñido de placer que lo obligó a entreabrir los labios, y sin entender de donde venía la idea, Rey deslizó su lengua dentro de la boca de Ben... y todo su mundo colapsó. Era dulce, su sabor era tan dulce como nada que hubiera probado antes, como algo totalmente prohibido. Ben la abrazó con más fuerza ante aquella invasión y su lengua recorrió cada centímetro de su boca mientras las uñas de Rey se clavaban en su espalda.

Ya nada importaba, ni la Primera Orden, ni los Jedi, ni la Resistencia. Sólo importaban ellos, el príncipe de un mundo perdido y la hermosa chatarrera de Jakku. Y la Fuerza cantó a su alrededor, rodeándolos de luz y sombras, en equilibrio.

"No existe el caos, existe la armonía. No hay luz sin oscuridad. La Fuerza nos liberará"

*

Todo ser vivo necesita oxígeno para su sustentación, una bruja de Dathomir y un Sith no eran la excepción, necesitaban respirar. Pero Rey no quería abandonar los brazos de Ben y él no soportaría estar lejos de ella ni un segundo. Se miraron sin necesidad de decir media palabra, el enlace era más fuerte que nunca, podían sentir todo uno del otro. Un beso no bastaría, una vida entera no sería suficiente para lo que sentían, pero por el momento, Rey se conformó con estar entre sus brazos y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho.

—¿Bailamos? — murmuró él

—No sé hacerlo — confesó ella apenada y pudo sentir como él sonreía. Adoraba aquella sonrisa, era lo más bello que había visto en su vida.

—Rey, estamos bailando ya.

Apenas se había percatado de que él había comenzado moverse desde que terminaron abrazados y ella lo estaba siguiendo, al compás de una melodía que sólo ellos dos podían escuchar. Ambos sabían que después de ese encuentro todo sería diferente.

*

Leia había sentido la perturbación en la Fuerza desde el principio, y también a él. De nada servía que Ben intentara ocultar su presencia, para una madre era un instinto básico sentir a su hijo. Cuando vio a Rey atravesar el salón a toda prisa arrastrando a Ben de la mano supo que ese momento definiría sus destinos. Muy sutilmente se aseguró que no los interrumpieran, era sencillo, nadie rebatía las órdenes de la General. Sabía que algo raro ocurría entre esos dos desde hacía algún tiempo, era capaz de sentir en ocasiones la presencia de Ben cerca de Rey aunque no pudiera verlo. Pero tambien había algo diferente en el joven, tal vez menos oscuridad y una pequeña, pero brillante luz.

Desde la distancia fue testigo de la simpática discusión que tuvieron. No podía dejar de admitir que Ben era hijo de Han, y había heredado su completo desdén por el peligro. Presentarse sólo y sin apoyo de ningún tipo en la base de la Resistencia era extremo, incluso para Han, pero su hijo lo estaba haciendo... por una chica. Y por supuesto había heredado el descarado encanto de su padre. Una sonrisa y sus tiernas caricias fueron suficientes para desarmar las defensas de la joven Jedi, aunque sospechaba que esas "defensas" llevaban un buen tiempo con mal funcionamiento.

El beso no la sorprendió, de hecho lo esperaba, y mientras aquellos dos se enredaban uno entre los brazos del otro y la Fuerza cantaba a su alrededor, Leia levantó su vaso con su bebida corelliana en feliz brindis por la encantadora pareja y por los numerosos nietos que estaban por llegar. No iba a ser sencillo, lo presentía, pero confiaba en el sentimiento que ambos experimentaban, un sentimiento que salvaría a toda la galaxia.

—No existe la pasión, existe el amor —murmuró.

Dameron llegó a su lado agitado y con expresión preocupada.

—General, creo que una nave enemiga ha atravesado nuestras defensas.

—¿Ah si?

—Señora, sospecho que entre nosotros hay un infiltrado de la Primera Orden —continuó Poe, muy serio.

—Estas en lo cierto —aseguró Leia

—Y creo que ha hecho contacto con...espere, ¿qué estoy en lo cierto?

Poe miraba a Leia confundido, o la General se estaba volviendo loca o él estaba mal de la cabeza. ¿Acaso sabía del infiltrado y no había hecho nada? Eso no era propio de ella. Se percató que no le había dirigido la mirada en ningún momento, su vista se mantenía fija en algo distante y estaba... ¿sonriendo? Poe también miró en la misma dirección y su cerebro entró en shock ante la escena: Rey estaba bailando, abrazada de un tipo enorme vestido de Sith y ambos estaban evidentemente enamorados. El rostro de aquél hombre le resultaba familiar, tenía un parecido con alguien que conocía, cayó en la cuenta al mirar a Leia. Se parecía a ella y conocía la historia del único hijo de la General.

—Kylo Ren — murmuró impactado — ese es el Lider Supremo...

—¿Te apetece una bebida, Poe? Estas un poco pálido, creo que necesitas una. Vamos a disfrutar de la fiesta, la música se siente interesante.

Leia tomó a Poe del brazo alejándolo lentamente de Rey y Ben, conversando con él despreocupadamente mientras el hombre volvía de vez en vez la cabeza para mirarlos.

—Me encanta la música de los ewoks —continuó Leia —¿Te conté como nos ayudaron en Endor?

— General, con el debido respeto... esos dos.... no deberíamos...?

— Poe, debes entender que todas las guerras no se ganan explotando cosas desde tu X-Wing, hay mejores métodos para hacerlo, aunque también implican otras...maniobras.

Leia lo miraba con expresión divertida y Poe abría y cerraba la boca sin decir palabra. El chico definitivamente era algo lento, hasta BB-8 se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que ella insinuaba. Continuó caminando con él, casi arrastrándolo hacia la pista de baile.

—Creo que voy a aceptar tu proposición de hace un rato, Poe.

—¿Señora? —balbuceó él y Leia puso los ojos en blanco

—Bailare contigo, ya tienes pareja ¡y es una princesa! No me negarás que es mejor que una Bruja de Dathomir. Mira el lado positivo, él te liberó de la esclavitud.

Poe no podia creer que estuviera bromeando en ese momento. Estaban en medio de la pista y Leia colocó una de las manos del joven piloto en su cintura mientras tomaba la otra preparándose para el baile.

—Ganaremos esta guerra sin disparar un sólo blaster más, hijo mío —le dijo seriamente mirándolo a los ojos y Poe supo que todo estaría bien. Ambos sonrieron —Entonces... ¿Bailamos?


End file.
